Wide agricultural implements are popular in more open agricultural areas where fields are large. With an implement making a wide swath, fewer the passes are required than with a narrower implement, and generally the operation can be completed in less time. A significant issue with wider implement is that they must be converted into a narrower transport position in order to move along relatively narrow roads from one field to another.
Wide implements generally comprise laterally extending wings that fold for transport in a variety of different ways. U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,962 to Lewallen illustrates an implement where the wings fold upward about a number of pivot axes oriented parallel to the operating travel direction of the implement. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,999 to Fischer the implement wings pivot rearward about a vertical pivot axis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,809 to Summach the rear end of the whole width of the implement pivots upward and forward about a pivot axis oriented perpendicular to the operating travel direction at the front of the implement, and then the wings fold rearward about vertical axes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,613 to Frasier illustrates an implement where the wings fold forward about vertical pivot axes.
As these implement grow wider it becomes more problematic to design an implement with wings that will fold to a width that allows for efficient transport. In addition, when folding the wings upward as in the machine illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,962 to Lewallen results in a transport position that has a significant height, and which may exceed limits on some roads and restrict travel.